Les Retrouvailles
by Leiya93
Summary: 2 ans après la mort de John Le Rouge, Patrick Jane revient à Sacramento ...
1. Prologue

**-Les Retrouvailles.**

**PROLOGUE.**

Ca fait maintenant un an que John Le Rouge est mort et plus précisément un an que Jane est parti en laissant le CBI et Lisbon.

Et oui quand John Le Rouge est mort Jane a voulu s'éloigner de Lisbon "Pour son bien dit-il". A cause du plan qu'il a mis au point pour coincer John Le Rouge, il a risqué la vie de Lisbon qui, a failli passer sous les lames du tueur..

Il s'en est voulu alors, il a décidé de mettre les voiles en laissant qu'une simple lettre pour sa patronne.

**LISBON.**

J'ai préféré partir car ce soir j'ai encore faillis vous tuer, je m'en veut terriblement et je sais que même si vous vous en foutez, que vous dites que c'est les risques à prendre quand on est flic, pour moi ce n'est pas la même chose, je n'ai aucune envie de vous perdre et encore moins par ma faute alors je préfère vous laissez reprendre une vie stable et belle sans moi. Vous vous en sortirez et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je serais à l'abri où je vais ..

-Je suis sincèrement désoler, je ne vous oublierais jamais et merci pour tout,vous serez toujours dans mon cœur..-

- Adieu Teresa. Vous allez me manquer.

P. Jane.


	2. Evolution après le départ

**CHAPITRE 1.**

Lisbon, après des mois de déprime elle reprit une vie normale et quitta le CBI pour être détective, elle se sentait mieux malgré qu'elle pensait souvent à Jane, elle se demandait parfois comment ça aurais pu se passer entre eux après la mort de John Le Rouge. Seraient-ils plus proches? Ou au contraire se seraient-ils éloigner? Souvent les mêmes questions revenait mais elle essaya de ne plus y penser, il avait décidé de partir loin d'eux, du CBI et d'elle, après tout c'était son choix. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, il devait se retrouver pour passer à autre chose même si elle aurait préférée qu'il reconstruise sa vie auprès d'elle.

De son côté Jane n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme. Il s'était mit à boire pour noyer son chagrin, il avait enlever son alliance puis il s'était trouver un job en tant que vendeur dans un centre commercial pour passer le temps. Apres la mort de John LeRouge, il croyait qu'il se sentirait mieux mais maintenant il allait de pire en pire et non pas à cause du tueur ou de sa femme et sa fille non il n'allait pas bien à cause de Lisbon, oui c'est bien sa patronne l'agent Teresa Lisbon, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré bien des années avant il savait déjà que personne ne pouvait l'a remplacer, c'était la seule femme au monde qui le connaissait si bien même son côté le plus sombre, elle était toujour là quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Maintenant il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui même, la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé après la mort de sa famille c'était elle et il l'avait abandonné... Le soir souvent il voulut l'appeler ou aller la voire mais il l'avait assez blessée et maintenant il devait vivre avec ce poid sur la conscience...


	3. Retour à Sacramento

**CHAPITRE 2.**

C'était le matin, il était sur les coups de neuf heures quand Lisbon se leva pour aller travailler. Elle avait eu du mal à emmerger car elle avait encore passer un nuit blanche, elle avait pleurée toute la nuit en repensant à Jane. Au fil du temps les nuits blanches se fesait plus rare mais dès qu'il y avait ne serait-ce un petit truc qui lui fit penser à Jane tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et plus rien n'avait d'importance à part les discutions passée avec lui, les engueulades, ces petits moments de tendresse entre eux toutes ces choses remontait à la surface, mais elle devait l'oubier, elle devait passer à autre chose, après tout lui avait bien du arriver alors pourquoi pas elle? Mais peut imorte ce qu'elle fesait, n'importe où ou elle allait elle pensait à lui et il fallait y mettre un therme.

Jane, lui était encore dans son lit, il était réveillé mais pensif. Cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, il devait se rndre à Sacramento car aujourd'hui c'était un grand jour, il devait vider sa maison, elle allait être vendue à un jeune couple qui attendait un enfant, c'est lui qui avait choisi les acheteurs, il voulait que ce soit un couple heureux et qui avait des enfants, il voulait que les moments de bonheur et d'amour ne soient pas détruit pour toujours et grâce à ce couple la maison allait revivre...

Il était pas loin de 11 heures quand il eu finit de tout vider et de donner les clefs au nouveaux propriétaires. Sur la route, il vit des voitures de police et des ambulances, il remarqua un SUV et il commança à croire que c'était ses "ancien" collègues du CBI, mais au bout de quelque temps d'observations il ne vit aucun de l'équipe, il n'y avait ni de Cho, ni de VanPelt ou de Rigsby et encore de Lisbon. Il continua à rouler en pensant à ses amis, sans même faire attention à la route. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il s'aperçut qu'il était garé sur un parking et pas n'importe lequel, il s'était retouvé devant le CBI comme çi rien n'avait changé. Il descendit de sa voiture et péntra dans les locaux, quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il put voir que rien n'était comme avant: Les bureaux de ses collègues avait changés de place, son fameux canapè marron n'était plus là et ce qui l'interpelat le plus est que sur la porte du bureaux de son ancienne patronne, il n'y avait plus marqué " Agent Teresa Lisbon" mais "Agent Keith Hicks". Il rentra dans le bureau et se retrouva face à un homme assis:

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais puis-je savoir où je pourrais trouver Teresa Lisbon? s'il vous plaît.

-Oula! L'agent Lisbon ne travaille plus au CBI depuis presque 1 an. Mais je la voit souvent. Vpus voulez que je lui passe un message?

Jane hesita mais après quelque instant, il décida de laisser tomber puis de partir. Keith, lui était etonné de voir la réaction de l'homme, il aurait parié qu'il l'avait déjà vu mais il ne savait pas où, il voulait savoir qui était ce mysterieu homme qui cherchait Teresa, en plus de ça il avait pu remarquer que l'homme était pertubé, triste et avait l'ai fatigué. Keith se mit à courir dans les locaux pour pouvoir le rattraper:

-Hey! Monsieur attendez s'il vous plaît!

Jane se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui l'interpellait:

-Désoler de mon indiscrétion mais qui êtes vous? enfin comment connaisez-vous l'agent Lisbon?

-Euh il y a un temps on à travaillé ensemble, puis un jour elle à faillit mourir par ma faute en voulant s'interposer entre un tueur et moi et depuis ce jour je suis parti en l'abandonnant avec le reste de l'équipe car je ne supportais pas de vivre auprès d'elle en sachant qu'elle à risquée un énième fois sa vie pour me proteger.. Je m'appelle Jane enfin Patrick Jane.

L'homme fut toucher par son histoire et étonné, cette histoire lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose et c'est quand il entendit son nom que tout c'est mis en place dans sa tête:

- Non sérieusement vous êtes Patrick Jane?! Le Jane de Lisbon?!

Jane fut si troubler par ses mots qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Apres un temps de réflexion, il finit par parler

- Euh oui je suis Jane. Excusez-moi on se connaît ou?

-Ah nn pas du tout enfin je vous connais mais pas vous. Ca doit faire quoi 1 ans et demi que je connais Teresa et elle m'a souvent parlé de vous, je l'es même sorti d'une déprime qui vous concernait..

Jane était mal, il se rendit compte que Lisbon avait encore plus souffert que lui et il en était la cause. Il finit par lancer un " désoler" et s'exlipsa le plus vite possible. Arrivé chez lui, il se posa sur son canapé en tenant une tasse de thé et de l'autre un papier plier, il l'ouvrat et finit par voir Rigsby tenant VanPelt par la taille en essayant de cacher son beignet,on y put voir un Cho assit sur une chaise à coter du couple et, qui regardait Jane entrain d'attraper lisbon par la main pour qu'elle soit dans l'objectif, ce qui donnait une photo un peu particulière mais à cette époque il étaient tous heureux et unis .. Jane était en train de de ragarder cette photo en repensant à ce jour, les larmes aux yeux il rangea la photo et s'allongea avec plein d'image en tête.


End file.
